


The vague feeling that someone is watching you through the window

by marynn_kokoelma



Series: Inktober - Boulet [One-Shots] [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, M/M, bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: Will have not come back to his therapy with Hannibal, leaving the man waiting. And now someone is watching the good doctor through the window, and he can get a grip on whom.





	The vague feeling that someone is watching you through the window

Thanks to his manipulation, Will was now out of the Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane, not that he was not the one responsible for sending him there first. But, it had served its purpose, Will being more awake than ever and a step closer to his becoming. Unfortunately, he had lost the trust of Will in the process, Jack’s too but that was only a small inconvenience. Will wrath was something he was looking forward to, but feared at the same time. Will have proven himself to be unpredictable and prone to rash decisions. Hannibal would not have been surprised to see Will with a gun in the middle of his kitchen as soon as released. But he had not, it was some kind of good indication for the future. Hannibal put those though aside and went to bed.

The following two days passed without an incident, and Hannibal was starting to get impatient. He had hopped Will would be here for his usual appointment time, he had left it vacant for that reason. But no, the other man had refused to show up. Maybe he should be the one paying him a visit, he would not bring diner with him, it would have been of poor taste considering the later accusations of Will. He was lost in his planning when the feeling hit him: someone was watching him, right now. Hannibal was sure that feeling was not coming from nowhere, but it was not someone in the room, he would have scented it right away. No, it was someone behind the window.

He stayed a moment down to his booklet, pretending to work, while trying to see someone at the window. He saw no silhouette there, no movement at the cornet of his eye, but the feeling did not disappear. He closed his notepad and went straight to the bookcase, to get a better view of the side of the window. He could swear seeing something move, so he went to the window, opening it with a smooth movement. But no one to see here, not a track, not a scent excepts from the garden’s one.

And it started all the same the day after, and the day after. After one week he had the same feeling at home, that vague feeling that someone was watching him through the window and it was not going away. He tried to set up the intruder, placing security camera and staying on the lookout. But nothing was working. 

He was browsing his Rolodex when he heard knocks front door. He opened the door, but then again no one, he made a step on the porch to look, knowing it was pointless at this point. He turned to go back inside and found a small note on his welcome mat. Opening it he was hit by the scent: wet dog, middle-range whiskey and after shave with a ship on the bottle. Will, he had decided to come back to him! He opened it, hands steady but heart a bit faster than usual and read the note.

"Don't do that, you know what I mean bit "that". I'm watching you. I'm always watching you!"


End file.
